


Счастливый пенни

by NewBeginnings



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blink And You Miss It Slash, Happy Ending, M/M, Post-Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Suicide Attempt, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 08:39:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14712798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewBeginnings/pseuds/NewBeginnings
Summary: Стайлз сталкивался со сверхъестественной ерундой на протяжении четырех лет. Что-то явно должно измениться. Может, в этот раз это будет он.





	Счастливый пенни

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lucky Penny](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4541316) by [DiscontentedWinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiscontentedWinter/pseuds/DiscontentedWinter). 



> Also on [ fanfics](http://fanfics.me/fic86865) and [ficbook](https://ficbook.net/readfic/4113366) with all the credit and idk why I didn't post it here afterwards.

В восемь лет Стайлз нашел счастливый пенни. Он не знал, что именно делало его счастливым. Может, все дело было в отблеске солнца — когда Стайлз пнул монету, она блеснула на секунду, блеснула только для него, прежде чем снова упасть в гравий и покрыться пылью, и Стайлз вытащил и стер с нее грязь.

Может, дело было в том, как он наткнулся на этот пенни, или просто в том, что он остро нуждался в чем-то, на что можно было возложить свои надежды. Что-то настоящее, что можно было сжать в руке, убеждаясь в его реальности.

Он верил.

Он продержал пенни у себя несколько дней, прежде чем отнести в больницу и вложить маме в руку. У неё были холодные пальцы и слабая хватка, что было, впрочем, не так уж важно, ведь Стайлз был настоящим героем с настоящим талисманом, способным побороть проклятие.

Вот только... он не был.

Мама стала холоднее и слабее, и пенни не спас ее.

Полжизни спустя Стайлз узнал, что магия реальна, но первым у него возникло не ощущение чуда, а ощущение предательства.

 

Он очерчивает круг из рябинового порошка, тот заканчивается слишком рано, и хотя Стайлз знает, что должен верить, чтобы все получилось, в течение целой секунды он слышит писк монитора и чувствует холодные материнские пальцы, сжимающие его собственные. Целую секунду он верит только в то, что вся эта затея бессмысленна, что он _пуст_ и не ощущает никакой надежды.

Ничего не выйдет.

Ничего не выйдет, потому что, делая вздох и заглядывая внутрь себя, он видит только пустоту. Это ощущение вытягивает воздух из легких и душит, душит его.

Он так и не понимает, как ему удается завершить круг.

Он не знает, смог ли он найти внутри хоть искорку надежды и превратить ее в пламя, или просто мысль о Скотте и остальных не позволила ему провалить весь план.

Не вера и не убежденность, а что-то, вспыхнувшее ярко и резко, как гнев, но ушедшее задолго до того, как он смог осознать это.

Стайлз не собирается быть тем, кто подведет друзей.

Они заслуживают лучшего.

 

Дитон говорит, что он и есть искорка, что у него есть сродство к магии.

Стайлз и знать этого не хочет.

Он изучит, поможет, ввяжется в драку с одной только бейсбольной битой, — но ни-ка-кой магии.

Он не хочет снова смотреть пустоте в глаза. Она его пугает.

 

Ногицунэ живет в пустоте, питается пустотой, выворачивает Стайлза наизнанку, превращает его в пустоту.

Люди умирают. И Стайлз тоже хочет умереть.

 

Когда все заканчивается, он точно знает, что ничто уже не будет так, как прежде. Может, ногицунэ больше и нет, но Стайлз все равно ощущает его.

Он натягивает глупую улыбку и бросается в новую битву, с кем бы они ни была, но все равно чувствует темноту позади себя. Всегда чувствует.

 

Все совсем по-другому.

Люди меняются, схемы меняются, и вещи больше не значат того, что раньше.

В Мексике Стайлз произносит:

— Скотт, это же я, — но Скотт швыряет его в сторону, словно он ничто. Теперь Лиам — тот, кто для него важен. Это Лиам, кто приводит его в чувство, напоминает, кем Скотт является. Лиам оттягивает его от края.

А Стайлз задыхается в пыли.

Он ничто.

 

Дерек уезжает с Брейден.

 

За лето Малия перерастает его. Стайлз знал, что это случится, знал, что когда-то она достигнет переломной точки, после которой больше не будет в нем нуждаться. Ей больше не нужен парень как он, который напоминает ей, что люди едят при помощи столовых приборов, носят одежду и не рычат на окружающих. Стайлз любит ее, но их отношения всегда были провальными. Ей нужен был человек, способный научить ее быть человеком, а ему просто нужен был кто-то, нуждающийся в нем.

Скотт точно в нем больше не нуждается. Лидия к этой категории никогда и не относилась. Кира милая, но Стайлз ее толком и не знает.

И Лиама не знает. А теперь рядом ошиваются еще и Бретт и Мейсон, и иногда, глядя на стаю, Стайлз задается вопросом — а кто, черт возьми, все эти люди?

И еще одним вопросом — подходит ли он им все еще?

Ответ отрицательный.

 

Он находит счастливый пенни в пенале с Бэтменом на верхней полке шкафа. Несколько часов сидит на кровати, крутя в пальцах монетку.

День постепенно переходит в сумерки, а затем и в ночь, и он даже не дает себе труда подняться и включить свет.

 

Стайлз много спит.

Теперь это настоящее достижение — выбраться из постели, натянуть фальшивую улыбку и фальшивую браваду и притвориться, что он может чувствовать что-то кроме растущей внутри пустоты. Это настоящее достижение, поэтому он предпочитает спать.

Отец ворчит на него, обнаруживая, что тот по полночи не спит, и спрашивает, что за очередная беда приключилась в городе. Стайлз врет, что ему нужно искать кое-какую информацию, и восполняет недостаток сна днем. И уверяет отца, что не знает ни о каких новых сверхъестественных напастях.

Это проще, чем признать правду: он просто не может удосужиться встать с кровати.

 

Пустота продолжает расти внутри него. Она как темное море: накатывающие и ускользающие волны. Она обширна. Она вечна. И неизбежна.

 

В восемь лет Стайлз думал, что магия существует. Смерть его матери разбила его веру в крошечные пылинки.

В пятнадцать Стайлз узнал, что магия действительно существует и что он — _искра_.

В восемнадцать полые места в его душе, вырезанные магией, сверхъестественным, вырезанные ногицунэ, — выросли настолько, что он потерял в них себя.

 

Иногда он думает о Питере Хейле, запертом в Доме Эха. Стайлз пытается его ненавидеть, но ненависть — слишком изнуряющее чувство, на него уходит чересчур много энергии. Так что мысли о Питере, проскальзывающие в голове, постоянно смутные. Стайлз... немного завидует Питеру. Не из-за того, что тот в сумасшедшем доме, а потому, что Питер должен был быть уничтожен собственной историей, но так и не был. Питер всегда был на шаг впереди игры, даже на шаг впереди могилы, и Стайлз не может даже представить ту целеустремленность, которая его поддерживала.

Он думает, что раньше это качество было и у него.

Он помнит, что раньше орудовал только бейсбольной битой и ввязывался в драку, полагаясь на свое отношение к происходящему. Хрен всем, кто думал, что они могут причинить вред его друзьям.

Если бы _тот_ Стайлз мог видеть теперешнюю свою версию, усталую, тихую и забившую на все, — то он бы понятия не имел, что же такого могло произойти.

 

Стайлз пропускает следующую встречу стаи.

Скотт пишет ему смс, но Стайлз так и не отвечает.

 

Это все Дерек, со временем осознает он. Тот взгляд, который Дерек бросил на него напоследок в Мексике, взгляд, сказавший, что Дерек уезжает. Что у него с Бейкон Хиллз все в прошлом, как в прошлом и с последними четырьмя годами их жизни и — как и у всех остальных, видимо, — все кончено со Стайлзом.

В тот момент Стайлз перестал бороться с пустотой.

В тот момент он уже знал, что проиграл.

 

Внутри него _искра_.

Стайлз не осознает, что она все еще там, до тех пор, пока не добредает до отцовской комнаты ночью. Он немеет, его подташнивает, и он напуган. Уже несколько недель он не мог _чувствовать_ настолько, чтобы бояться, но теперь...

— Пап? — его голос дрожит.

Его отец откидывает одеяло и тянется к настольной лампе. Со сна и от недоумения его лицо кажется каким-то помятым.

— Стайлз? Сколько... — он зевает, — сколько время?

— Я не знаю.

Отец садится, сбросив сонливость.

— Что происходит?

— Я сделал кое-что...

— Что сделал? — отцовский голос прерывается.

Стйлз показывает ему пустой пузырек от таблеток. У него трясутся руки.

— Я выпил их. Мне жаль.

При виде ужаса на лице отца он начинает плакать.

 

Промывание желудка — не самое худшее. Встреча с психиатром из местной больницы — тоже.

Самое худшее — взгляд отца, когда он навещает Стайлза, — такой, будто они никогда раньше не встречались. Как будто Стайлз — головоломка, которую непонятно как собирать.

— Ты хочешь поговорить об этом? — спрашивает отец, устраиваясь в кресле возле кровати.

Стайлз моргает.

Отец дотрагивается до его ледяной руки своей, теплой.

— Сынок, нам нужно об этом поговорить.

— Я не знаю, — говорит ему Стайлз, — не знаю, почему. Это было глупо. Я знаю, что это было глупо.

— Это правда, — соглашается отец мягким голосом. — Но я думаю, что ты не соображал, когда делал это. Что происходило в твоей голове?

— Я не знаю, — Стайлз закрывает глаза.

— Стайлз.

Он продолжает держать глаза закрытыми.

— Я всегда чувствую себя усталым.

Отец сжимает его руку.

— Эллисон, — говорит Стайлз, и его голос ломается на этом имени, — и Дерек. И вообще все. Все изменилось, развалилось, и я так больше не могу.

— Тогда и не надо.

Горячность в голосе отца заставляет Стайлза открыть глаза.

— Не надо, — повторяет отец. — Отступи пока что. Эта битва не обязана быть твоей.

— Она была моей последние четыре года!

— Четыре года — долгий срок, — произносит отец. Свободной рукой он дотрагивается до лба Стайлза и откидывает волосы. — Я думаю, ты заработал перерыв.

— Все не так просто, пап, — бормочет Стайлз.

— Именно так просто, — отвечает тот. — Может быть так просто.

Стайлз почти верит ему.

 

Они с отцом отправляются на двухнедельные каникулы. Отец с самого начала предлагал кемпинг, но Стайлзу блужданий в темных лесах уже хватило. Вместо этого они отправляются в Мендосино, останавливаются в бюджетном отеле и много торчат на пляже.

Это... хорошо.

Из-за солнечного света и соленой воды Стайлз устает, но это совсем другого рода усталость. Она _чистая_ — ноющие мышцы, горящая кожа, очищение сознания вместо зарывания вглубь в мысли о смерти и темноте.

Каждое утро Стайлз просыпается с желанием жить.

Они немного говорят о Бейкон Хиллз, о прошедших четырех годах, о его передозировке, и почему-то здесь легче касаться этих тем. Правила другие. Отец делится со Стайлзом своими страхами, и если и появляются какие-то трещины и неровности, это все же нормально. Они оба повреждены, и сейчас можно не претворяться, что это не так.

Когда отпуск подходит к концу, Стайлз начинает беспокоиться о возвращении домой. Он боится, что может легко вернуться к тому состоянию, когда не хотел просыпаться. Его пугает, насколько легко это было, пугает мысль, что бы этот поступок сделал бы с его отцом, если бы Стайлз не пошел к нему за помощью. Но теперь он еще и чувствует себя сильнее, более-менее контролирующим ситуацию. Он знает, что может поговорить с отцом и об этом, и вообще о чем угодно, так что ему больше не нужно сдерживаться.

Впервые за долгое время Стайлз не чувствует, что пустота выигрывает.

 

Вернувшись домой, он находит счастливый пенни под своей кроватью.

На следующий день он идет к Дитону и спрашивает, как использовать свою _искру_.

 

Отношения меняются. Стая изменилась.

Стайлз не может сдерживать иногда возникающую боль в груди, когда он смотрит на них, — но это не чувство, что его снова отвергают. Скотт по-прежнему ему брат и всегда им будет. Он все еще Альфа и должен уделять время другим, но Стайлз сможет справиться с этим.

— С тобой все нормально? — спрашивает однажды Лидия.

— Ага, — говорит Стайлз. — А что?

— Ты слишком тихий, вот и все, — произносит она, проницательно смотря на него. — Все лето был слишком тихий.

— Все в порядке, — говорит Стайлз и думает, что это даже может быть правдой.

 

Каждую неделю он ходит на встречи с психологом, и сначала препирается по поводу цены с отцом.

— Цена? — скептически переспрашивает отец. — Цена?

Стайлз и сам может понять, о чем он думает.

Ценой чуть не стала его жизнь.

 

Магия — это тяжело. А порой еще и невероятно обыденно, но Стайлз, все же, учится. Ему всегда нравилось учиться.

— Хорошо, — говорит Дитон, когда Стайлзу наконец удается правильно выстроить фразу для заклинания для оберега. — Молодец. Когда-нибудь из тебя получится хороший эмиссар.

Стайлза это немного пугает, и он удивляется, почему.

Отношения меняются. Стая изменилась.

Сам он тоже изменился. Он уже не тот ребенок, кем был четыре года назад, с битой и навыками гугл-фу.

Он мог бы быть их эмиссаром.

 

Пустота сжимается, как тени в солнечных лучах.

В его сердце все еще есть ее частичка, наверное, всегда будет. Но теперь ему не страшно на нее смотреть. Стайлз не боится, что она поглотит его — он сильнее.

 

Стайлз чувствует это раньше, чем кто-либо из волков — разве это не смешно? Он садится в джип и едет в сторону леса. Направляется по старой знакомой дороге. Когда он добирается до места, где когда-то находился дом Хейлов, в свете фар вырисовывается фигура на поляне.

Стайлз выбирается из джипа и хлопает дверью.

— Привет.

Дерек кивает:

— Привет.

Стайлз приближается, встает так, что при желании мог бы дотронуться до него, и засовывает руки в карманы.

— Ты вернулся насовсем?

— Не знаю.

Дерек, как всегда, загадочен и непостижим. Стайлз подавляет ухмылку. Он скучал по этому.

— Ну что ж, хмуроволк, наверное, я должен тебе сообщить, что ты находишься на территории стаи МакКолла без разрешения.

— Да ну? — Дерек вскидывает брови. — Это земля Хейлов.

— Видимо, вам со Скоттом надо будет разобраться с этим.

Дерек закатывает глаза.

— Как прошлое твое лето?

— Со взлетами и падениями, — отвечает Стайлз, — в основном с падениями. Твое?

— Так же, — кривит губы в ухмылке Дерек. Стайлз кивает на свой джип:

— Подбросить тебя до города?

Дерек выдавливает самую настоящую улыбку — это что-то новенькое, — и отвечает:

— Было бы неплохо.

— Ну и отлично, — произносит Стайлз. — А как насчет заскочить по дороге за пиццей? Тут недавно открыли новое местечко с классными сырными палочками.

— Новое местечко?

— Угу. — Стайлз трясет ключи от машины. — Что-то в Бейкон Хиллз все же меняется, да?

Дерек удерживает его взгляд и улыбается краешками губ.

— Видимо, да.

Стайлз понятия не имеет, как объяснить тот факт, что он краснеет.

 

Проходит несколько месяцев, когда он всовывает свой счастливый пенни в руку Дерека, и Дерек сжимает его теплыми пальцами.

— Это мой счастливый пенни, — говорит Стайлз, — можешь теперь считать его своим.

— Ты уверен?

Стайлз кивает.

— Но предупреждаю, он не слишком... заслуживает доверия.

— Буду иметь в виду, — говори Дерек, но все равно засовывает монетку в карман джинсов.

Лиам косится на них:

— Ну что, вы готовы?

Стайлз покрепче сжимает бейсбольную биту и делает глубокий вдох.

— О да. Это наш город.

Стая одним целым врывается в склад.


End file.
